Altherius
For those who have patience to read! :D History Altherius was born in Shattrath City, many years before the Legion's assault. As a child, he grew up in care and all comforts of home. Treated like a young Prince, taught faith and respect, Altherius lived in a wonderful little world of his. He had shown extreme talent and precision when it came to bows. The youth had shown true potential and after his training, he got accepted among Rangari ranks, even if just a little boy back then. Even though he was capable with bow and arrow, Altherius never showed true courage, he'd rather hide and pray for the danger to pass...but cowardice had not been his only flaw, he also loved showing off before his friends and seeming big in the eyes of those he found closest to him...the price of ego cost him a lot... Althus had a wonderful Elekk calf with which he had grown up with. He named him Erod. It happened that both Althus and Erod fell off the cliff and suffered a terrible loss. It was the moment where Althus wanted to show off before a lady he liked and it turned out being terrible. He fell, breaking both legs in a terrible way, it was an open break. Erod, on the other hand, never managed to survive. The elekk had succumbed to many inner bleedings and he had passed away. Devastated by such a loss and horrible shock he had witnessed that day, Althus had been forced to stay in bed for years. The chance to walk again had been impossible. However, with strong faith and many prayers, one day Althus managed to rise and stand on his hooves once again. Even though, the injury never left...up to this day he has terrible difficulties. That was just the beginning of ruin. Not too long after his recovery, the unexpected attack happened. Shattrath got ruined by Legion corrupted Orcs and they all got caught by surprise. Althus failed to defend his mother, he blocked in fear when a raging orc came into their home and killed her. His father had arrived too late to prevent it. Driven insane by terrible and brutal scene of his wife's death, Althus' father took her body and vanished. The young one had been left all alone in shock and terror, unable to run after his father due to his injury...if not for his uncle and his friends to pull him out of there, he would have died. Eaten off by this mistake and cowardice, Althus wanted to prove himself and seem like a better person in the eyes of the Naaru and Light itself. Upon reaching Azeroth, another story caught up with him...the oportunity to fix the wrongs and become better. Althus wanted to rid Azeroth of demonic corruption, but all of this lead him to a darker and terrifying path of no return. Revenge... He is now known as the Legion Hunter, a mysterious, shady, dark Draenei who does not seem trustworthy to some...but regardless of his appearance, Althus is still a Rangari, someone who fights for justice, for Light, for goodness and to protect. He pledged himself to help the helpless, to help the children and the weak. There are many secrets, many things he does not speak of...one of them is the fact that he has spent over five years as a prisoner in the Hellfire Citadel. That is something he tries to hide, though the scars are there to prove the rough time he had. But this is where he truly shaped his personality and became something much more. Hardships, brutality and cruelty of life never forced him to abandon his faith and hope. He was tempted and asked to renounce his faith and Light many times and many times he suffered because of that, but not once did he yield. Althus stayed loyal to the Light and that gave him strength and made him overcome the impossible. People often misjudge him, but those who get to know him realize that he is indeed a person fighting for what is right...for the good of this world... Even if revenge is not the way of the Draenei, Altherius lets himself get taken by it, for he cannot remain idle while watching all the terrible crimes and brutalities. He will hunt the Legion and the criminals to the ends of the world, even if that will mean his own downfall. Ultimate goal Altherius' goal is to rid the world of Legion once and for all. Faith is his shield, revenge is his weapon. Personality Altherius is unlike other Draenei. He is torn between Light and Dark, but his faith keeps him in one piece. Vengeful, cruel and merciless he is sometimes, but when one gets to know him better he truly is a very kind and good person...apart from grumpiness! Give him coffee and he will love you forever! Present Day